Various methods for conveying piece goods, in particular packages, and belt-type conveyor devices used for this purpose are already known. These are used for example in order to unload stacked or piled-up piece goods from a loading space, in particular of a heavy goods vehicle, semitrailer, trailer, container, transport container, interchangeable container and/or rolling container. The piece goods, which may be packages, are in this case firstly brought down from the stack or pile and thereafter transported onward, for example in order to be supplied for sorting, temporary storage or other processing.
The conveying of piece goods that have been brought together to form a stack or a pile is not always possible without problems, in particular in the case of piece goods that are easily damaged. Therefore, in practice, it is not always possible for piece goods to be moved away from stacks or piles in a satisfactory manner, such that there is a demand for optimization with regard to the corresponding handling of piece goods.